Love for Nothingness
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Cloud, Sora, and Skylar are abandon at a young age and taken in by some unlikely people. They live through hardships and struggle as slowly they all find a piece of mind in three boys. Cloud X Leon, Sora X Riku, Axel X OC All Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix. All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

All Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix  
All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
Any OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter One-

-Everyone's P.O.V-

Among the world there are four creatures. Humans, supernatural type creatures (vampires, werewolves, ect.), Creepypastas, and Nothingness. Now many of you may know the first three, but the last ones are not very commonly known having a hatred for other species they tend to live deep in the woods, away from everyone. These creatures appear to be human at first, but later take on a very sinister look, being higher up in the food chain above humans and supernatural creatures; they are known to be meat eaters. Half breeds do not exist in this species, if a half breed were to be found the child would be left to die or killed.

The sun was shining brightly as the sound of children laughing and playing filled the forest. Yes they were all at peace, before the sound of calming footsteps and something being dragged filled their ears. Stopping everyone went quiet as a young teen came by, his silver hair swaying in the wind as his red eyes shinned brightly. A victory smile was on his face as he dragged behind him a man, tied and unclothed as he was wheezing. Bruises, blood, and mud coated his body; one of his legs appeared to be broken as a jagged bone was jutting out of the skin. "Nice catch there boy, looks like you're family might be having a feast tonight" one of the older men said, his brown eyes flickering as his tongue peeked out of his mouth and licked his lips.

"Yeah, but this is for the king" the boy said, smiling widely as a pained groan came from the man that he was dragging. The man whimpered as his brown hair was matted down onto his face by his own blood and mud. Looking around with wide and frantic golden eyes he looked at the many Nothingness's that surround him and shrunk back as they all had looks of hunger in their eyes.

"W-where are you taking me, you foul beast?" He sneered, or tried to as his voice was weak. "Do you not know what position I hold among my pack?" He growled, pulling his upper lip back weakly to show his sharp teeth. The silver haired boy stop, his lips twitching into a cruel smile as he looked back at the man, the bone in his neck popping and cracking as he gave the man a wide smile, his eyes fully red with black slits.

"And do you not know who you're fully speaking to you filthy mutt?!" The boy roared, as the man shrunk back in utter fear. He had heard stories about the Nothingness specie, but he never expected them to be this terrifying. As the silver haired male continued to drag him, they soon approached a throne, there were flowers of many types grown everywhere as vines wrapped around the throne where a man with brown hair and pure blue eyes sat, a golden crown resting on his head as he stared lazily at a black rose. "Your majesty, I bear a gift" the silver haired boy said, bowing his head before roughly throwing the man he had been dragging in front of him. "This mutt was trespassing on our territory" he sneered.

"Is that so?" The king asked, as he stood up and eyed the beaten and bloody man up and down. "Tell me why the alpha of a werewolf pack is dumb enough to trespass on our territory?" He asked, his eyes shining in amusement as the werewolf sneered at him.

"I'm not afraid of you, I can take you on!" The man snarled as a smirk placed itself on the king's face.

"Oh really, if so then how about a duel" the king suggested, snarling the beaten man smirked as he nodded his head. As the ropes were removed, in a quick motion he was already in his wolf form, reaching the king's shoulders, but one of his hind legs were tremble as a whimper escaped the wolf, forgetting about his broken leg. "Oh, did you forget you were injured?" The king asked in mock concerned before smirking. In a quick motion the sound of skin ripping as two tattered bat like wings extended from his back as his eyes were a pure white with black slits, his teeth and nails were sharper as he shot forward towards the wolf. The alpha tried his best to dodge but soon howled in pain as the king's claws pierced he's side. No matter what he did, the king was much faster and soon the sound of whimpers and howls filled the air as one of the wolf's front legs was ripped off.

Blood gushed out of the wound as the alpha fell onto his side. Eyes wide as the king rolled his shoulders, the sounds of his bones popping filling the air as his wings flapped while blood dripped from his mouth. "Excellent job your majesty" the silver haired male said as he clapped his hands from watching the 'fight'.

"You know, I'm getting a little bit hungry" the king said, his tongue slithering out of his mouth and licking the blood from his lips, smirking in a flash he was leaning close to the wolf, who whimpered at the thought of death. "You know for an alpha, you're pretty fucking pathetic" the brunette sneered before sinking his teeth into the wolf's throat and ripping off a huge chunk from it. Blood gushed out and stained the wolf's fur as his golden eyes became devoid of any life. Devouring what he wanted the king stood up and whipped his bloody mouth before looking at his servants that stared at the half eaten body with hunger. "Have the rest if you want, I have some important business I need to attend to" he said, turning and leaving, a smirk on his face as he heard his men fighting over the dead wolf's carcass.

As he left, his wings started to retract back into his body, causing his back to arch a little. Blinking his eyes they turn back into their normal blue self as his features became more human. Walking, behind him flowers started to grow behind him, some glistening in the sun and other's withering away.

-Time Skip-

A blonde haired woman smiled as she looked at her son, his blonde hair spiked in an unnatural way. "Seriously, how does your hair do that?" She asked as she tried to brush the golden locks down, but they bounced right back up causing the boy to giggle. Sighing she placed a hand on her swollen stomach, a small smile on her lips with a distinct emotion in her eyes as she looked at her son. "Soon you're gonna be a big brother, just you wait your brother and sister will be here soon, just a couple of more days" she mumbled before a knock pierced through the quiet of the apartment.

"Honey" a smooth voice said as the woman's eyes brighten and she walked over to the door, pulling it open she stared at the brown haired male with blue eyes, he held out a bouquet of red and blue roses.

"Oh, these…these are just lovely, you know for a man over a hundred of years old, you sure do know how to treat a woman" the blonde said, smiling lovely as she took the flowers.

"Daddy!" The young blonde haired boy said, running towards the man and hugging his leg.

"Hey sport" the man said, as he looked down at his son, smiling he removed the crown on his head and placed it on the small blonde's head. The golden crown fell down a little and covered his blue eyes. Giggling the three year old lifted the crown a little and gave a wide smile to his father.

"Oh you just spoil him" the woman said, laughing as she looked at the two before suddenly groaning as she felt the twins in her stomach kicking. "Ah" she grunted as the king immediately grew worried. Soon water came trickling down her legs and onto the wooden floor. "What? No, they can't seriously be coming now!" She exclaimed as in an instant the king was beside her.

"Cloud, come on, we need to go to the hospital" the king said as the confused three year old nodded his head, not realizing what was happening.

-Time Skip-

Cloud sat outside the hospital room, kicking his feet back in forth as he looked down at the floor. Inside the king was gently holding two crying infants, a female and a male, both identical. "They're so beautiful" he said, smiling, before it fell as he remember what he had to tell his wife who laid on the hospital bed, pale, as her lips were chapped and a thin layer of sweat coated her skin.

"What are you gonna name them?" The nurse asked as she looked at the infants.

"Sora and Skylar Strife" the king mumbled as he looked at his children, biting his lips as his heart ached. "Could you, give us some privacy?" He asked the nurse and doctor as they nodded their heads before leaving.

"What is it?" The blonde asked, tiredly looking at her husband who thrusted the two infants into her arms.

"I have to tell you something, I was going to tell you earlier but…I can't see you anymore" he mumbled as the blonde's eyes widen.

"What?" She asked, laughing. "You have got to be joking" she said.

"No, you know as well as I if my people were to find out about our children, they would kill them, I could never live with myself if that happened" he mumbled as he looked at Skylar who seemed to have calmed down and looked up at him, giggling a little. "I know this is gonna be hard, but you'll be taking care of them on your own" he said, looking at his wife. The blonde didn't say anything as she watched her husband leave, before Cloud came into the room, his small feet pattering towards the hospital bed as he climbed onto the chair that was beside it and looked at his mother.

"Mommy, why is daddy leaving? Why are you crying mommy?" Cloud asked as the woman looked at the two infants, her eyes shining with hate as she looked at them then at her son, all of them where his children, all of them were freaks.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart, daddy's just not gonna be around for a while" she said, smiling at her son as hatred burned in her eyes. '_They're not supposed to exist_' she thought remembering how her husband had told her that half breeds were usually killed in his species. Her blonde hair covered her eyes as she smiled widely.

-Weeks Later-

"Mommy, where are we going?" Cloud asked, his bright blue eyes shining brightly, as the woman sneered in disgust. She didn't answer her son as she carried Skylar and Sora in her arms, the infants sound asleep as Cloud walked beside her as they walked through the woods. Stopping in a clearing she looked down at Cloud and smiled cruelly.

"We're gonna play a game" she said, her smile widening as Cloud's eyes brighten. "And how we play, you are to stay here with you brother and sister while mommy goes gather some things, she promises to be right back" she cooed as she gave the two infants to the three year old, Cloud sat down as he saw he had more trouble holding the two. Sitting Skylar in his lap, he held his baby brother as his mother turned and left. Humming Cloud looked around smiling as he was waiting for his mother to return, soon minutes turned into hours as the sun started to set. The smile on Cloud's face started to falter before he shook his head and continued to smile.

A special thing about the Nothingness species is that, even half breeds obtain this ability, they could never die; nothing could kill them. They could go months without food and it wouldn't bother them. This implies to infants and such as well, nothing bothered them, but half breeds would still feel the pain that hunger caused. Cloud whimpered as he was dirty and hungry, it's been five days and his mother had yet to return, but the smile on his face never falter as he knew she would come back, she loved him and his siblings. Looking down at Sora and Skylar who were crying at the top of their lungs, their stomachs were hurting and they felt uncomfortable in their diapers.

"Don't cry, mommy will be back soon" Cloud said, trying to calm his younger siblings…but yet in the back of his mind he knew the words he had spoken were a lie. A whimper soon escaped past his lips as he heard the sound of paws pounding against the solid ground, looking around the bushes rustle as some wolves appeared. Drool fell from their mouths as they growled, looking at the three with hunger in their eyes. The blonde gave another low whimper, his eyes widening as one of the wolves snarled at him. "No, go away, you can't eat us!" He cried as another one of the wolves snarled. Skylar and Sora continued to cry, causing the wolves to growl even more. One of them lept forward, causing Cloud to hold his baby siblings closer, tears streaming down his face as he didn't want them to get hurt, mommy would be mad if something happened to them.

A yelp was soon heard as Cloud looked at the wolf that had lept towards him and his siblings. His eyes widen as he saw that a tentacle was piercing through the wolf's stomach before throwing it towards some trees. The other wolves growled but slowly started to back away as a tall, pale and slim man wearing a suit appeared before them. Tentacles were whipping around crazily from his back, as he 'stared' at them. "**_I advise you filthy creatures leave_**" a thousand voices said at the same time as Cloud winced at the sound of static that filled his ears, though it was just a little, it still hurt to hear it. The wolves gave a final snarl before turning around and running off. "**_Are you alright?_**" The man asked as he turned to face the children.

"Where's your face, mister?" Cloud asked as he 'looked' at the blank canvas that was the man's face.

"**_I don't have one_**" the man said, as he 'looked' to the crying infants, gently he bend down and picked up Skylar and Sora, calming them as they looked up at him. Skylar and Sora giggled as they reached up wanting to grab one of the tentacles that were slowly retracting back into the man's back. "**_Why are such young children out here?_**" The man asked, noticing how dirty the three looked and noted the sound of their stomachs growling. "**_How long have you been out here?_**" He asked.

"We've been out here for…five days, we're waiting for mommy to come back so we can play our game" Cloud said, smiling brightly at the man, as he titled his head. Sighing he felt pity for the children as they had been abandon, but he was surprise that they survived this long without food. Looking at them, he looked to the two twins in his arms, noticing how they had many details that resembled the Nothingness's leader.

"**_I see, well come along then_**" the man said as he reached his hand out and Cloud took it.

"Where are we going?" Cloud asked as they started to walk.

"**_To your new home, you and your siblings shall live with me and my housemates, we will take care of you_**" the man said. "**_What are your names?_**" He asked.

"I'm Cloud Strife and those are my baby siblings Skylar and Sora Strife, they were born just a few weeks ago" Cloud said, smiling as the man's suspicions were confirmed. "What's your name?" The blonde asked.

"**_Slenderman, but many call me Slender_**" Slender said, as he looked at the half breed.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2: Sixteen Years Later

All Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix  
All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
Any OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Two-

-Sixteen Years Later-  
-Skylar's P.O.V-

I groaned as I heard my bedroom door being slammed open as my twin came bouncing in, pouncing onto my bed he sat on top of me and looked down at me with a wide smile. "Good morning Skylar, are you ready to go hunting?" Sora asked as I looked at him.

"Sora it's like," I stopped and looked to my alarm clock, "ten in the morning, on a Saturday, can we at least wait until twelve" I whined as Sora looked down at me.

"But, I'm hungry" Sora said, his bottom lip jutting out as he crossed his arms and started to pout. Looking at him I groaned before rolling my eyes and bringing my hand up to ruffle his spiky hair.

"Why don't you go hunting with Cloud?" I asked.

"Because he told me he didn't want to" Sora whined, as I sighed.

"Fine, then just let me get dressed" I said, as Sora nodded before getting up and bouncing out of my room. "Jeez, he's more hyper then Pinkie" I mumbled as I stood up. Grabbing some clothes I lazily got dressed before leaving my room. Shutting the door, I turn to walk before smashing into something. "Sorry Jeff" I said.

"It's alright" Jeff said, his carved smile widening some. "You're up early, usually you don't wake up till one in the afternoon on Saturdays" he said, as I scoffed as we both started to head down stairs.

"Sora wants to go hunting" I said, my stomach giving a small growl.

"Ah, so pipsqueaks hungry, really isn't a surprise, isn't there a full moon tonight?" The ravenette asked as I nodded my head.

"Yep, so Cloud, Sora, and I are probably gonna be locked away in our rooms tonight" I said, burying my hands into my hooded shirts pockets.

"Ah yes, the full moon, a night when half breeds such as yourselves, have your Nothingness side take complete and utter control" BEN said, as he came floating by us. "You know I enjoy new moons because at least your human sides dosen't try and kill everyone" he said.

"Oh yeah, I'll make sure if I get out of my room to come after you first" I said, as BEN gave a wide smile.

"Then I'll be waiting" the blonde said, winking one of his pure black eyes as Jeff and I gagged. Once we made it down stairs and into the kitchen, I chuckled as I saw Cloud at the table, his eyes half lidded as his spiky blonde hair was spewed about and he was still in a white tank top and dark blue boxers. Both Sora and Splendorman were on either side of him talking to one another.

"**_Morning_**" Slender said as the light sound of static fillled my ears as I smiled when I saw him in his usual pink apron while cooking. "**_So, Sora and you are going hunting, if so, remember to be quick and come back before nightfall_**" he said, as I nodded my head.

"Yes dad, we know better than to stay out late on the night of a full moon" I said, "come on Sora lets go before Cloud kills both you and Splendor" I said as I walked past the talking brunette and to the back door.

"Okay, bye Cloud, bye dad, bye everyone, we'll be back soon" Sora chirped as he hopped up and followed after me. As we walked towards the woods that surrounded the mansion, I smiled as I looked up at the clouded sky.

"Remember, be careful" I said, as Sora nodded his head. As we reached a clearing we both looked around before sprinting off in different directions. The many scents that hit me were different; there were at least three wolves, a bear, three deer's, and five bunnies. Taking a turn, I decided it would be best to a capture a rabbit for today. Bending down, I blinked my eyes as I stared at the few rabbits that were all gathered around; oh they just looked so adorable.

Licking my lips, I smiled as my eyes zoned in on one of the rabbits. Nails and teeth growing sharper, I shot forward towards the rabbits, all of them scattering in different directions. Running after the one my eyes were trained on, my speed picked up before long I shoot past the rabbit and bite down onto its neck, the sound of its neck snapping as blood stained my lips and its white fur echoed through the air as I sit down and drop the dead fluffy rabbit onto my lap and look at it. Smiling, my tongue slithers out of my mouth and licks the blood that stained it before I picked up the dead rabbit and bit into it. Ripping off chunks of the rabbit, I devour it, the sound of flesh ripping and blood dripping onto the forest floor pierced through the quietness of the air. Finishing up the last of the rabbit, I dropped the bones that had small chunks of flesh and blood stains attach to it onto the ground and stand up.

Licking my fingers and wiping my lips, I looked down at my shirt, blood stains littered it, but I didn't care. "Well, better find Sora" I mumbled as I started to walk, sniffing the air, I picked up his scent easily and started to walk towards it. Once I found him, he was hidden behind some bushes looking at something. Looking out, we were at the edge of the forest and near town.

"There are new people" Sora mumbled as I raised an eyebrow, hiding with him and looking out towards the house that had a U-haul truck outside it.

"So?" I asked, my eyes looking at the three boys that were unloading the truck. Two of them had strange hair colors, red and silver, while the last and most older looking boy had a normal looking hair color, brown. "Sora, we got to head back, they're none of our concern" I said.

"But…I want to say hi" Sora said, "maybe we'll see them at school" he said, his blue eyes shining brightly as I sighed.

"Then wait until Monday to say hi, we need to get back home" I hissed as he looked at me with sad eyes. "And besides, we're not even suppose to be this far out, this is the supernatural's territory" I mumbled, as I grabbed his arm and started to drag him home.

"You think if we ask dad nicely, he'll let us go walking into town?" Sora asked.

"Doubt it, just wait until tomorrow and then maybe you can ask him" I said, scoffing as Sora nodded his head and followed. Once we reached the mansion we both walked in, Sora walking on up the stairs to take a bath while I just went into the living room, where Jeff and BEN were playing a game like usually.

"Hey, how did your guys' hunting go?" BEN asked, as his black eyes were focused on the television screen.

"Great" I said, as I plopped down onto one of the chairs and stared at the television with boredom. As the hours ticked by I soon found myself locked away in my room, staring up at the ceiling, soon the sound of agonizing screams that were muffled by the walls reached my ears. My breathing started to pick up as I groaned as my back arched, the sound of skin ripping and tearing filled my ears as I rolled onto my stomach and two black angel wings burst from my back, splattering blood everywhere. Screaming, I withered around, my teeth and nails were sharp as I continued to scream, it sounded inhuman.

-Everybody's P.O.V-

Slender sat down at the front of the table, everyone felt uncomfortable as they heard the three half breeds scream. Their cries of agony were something that no one wanted to hear. "Why does this happen?" Splendor asked, wincing at the loud noises that could be heard from upstairs, probably the three throwing themselves around as they try to get out.

"**_I'm not sure, they're the first half breeds to date to come from the Nothingness species_**" Slender said. "**_Maybe its punishment because they're unnatural, maybe it's because they're still half human and when their body goes through this unnatural transformation, one they can't control, it hurts them_**" he said. "**_You must remember they're a mixture of a strong species and a weak species, both those genes inside them have to fight for dominance and that leads to pain for the person_**" he said.

"They can't control this transformation, so their body can't prepare itself in time" Mrs. Pencil Neck said, as she looked up for her book. "Because they're bodies aren't prepare it causes a great deal of pain in the beginning before their minds are taken over and just like the Nothingness species, the first thought that comes to mind is to attack" she said. "Remember they're kind never got the best end of the fight that lead to where we all are now" she mumbled.

"**_Even so, being the first half breeds they're conflicted on who to attack during this time so they must stayed locked up till midnight_**" Slender said. Upstairs Skylar withered on the floor, tears streaming down from her right eye which was still normal, as the other one was pure black with red slits. Her body shook as her lips kept twitching. Like every other time, she fought for dominance, that's something that caused the most pain to her and her brothers, fighting for dominance over their own bodies.

The shadows glared down at her, their pure white eyes staring at her as wide smiles were on their faces. Whimpering as the words 'Hahaha' were forming on the wall next to the shadows as they made motions of pointing and laughing. "Stop" she grunted out as she tried to force herself to push those horrid thoughts away. "They're my family, they took care of my brothers and I, please; we can't hurt them" she sobbed.

"They don't care"

"You're a mistake"

"No one loves you"

"You're a freak of nature"

"You're not suppose to exist"

Voices whispered from the shadows as Skylar's body started to shake. She knew they were right, her brothers and her were nothing but mistakes, they're own parents didn't want them, they're mother had left them to die in the woods. Sora sat in his room, sobbing as he eyes kept flashing from normal to a light blue with a black slit as light blue angel wings were extended from his back with blood dripping from them. His lamp was going out of control along with the lights that kept twitching, one minute it would be extremely bright, the next it would be close to dying.

"It hurts" he sobbed loudly, he wanted someone to hold him, but at the same time he wanted to rip someone's fucking head off. Cloud on the other hand had stopped screaming and was just silently crying, his lips drawled back as he snarled at everything, throwing the items in his room around, he lucked out in not having animals around him. His eyes were a royal blue with a black slit as his wings were of the same color. Dragging his claws down his wall and leaving marks. He snarled as he started throwing things around, looking to his window he sneered at the bars that covered them.

"I won't hurt them" he roared. "I won't be like the species that abandon us, that only want us dead!" He screamed before his anger started to fade as he fell to his knees, loud sobs escaping past his lips as he curled up on himself. "I need to take control, I need to be strong to protect what little flesh and blood I have left" he whimpered. "Please let me be in control, let me have power over myself" he begged as whimpers and sobs escaped past his lips.

-Skylar's P.O.V-

Breathing heavily, as I squirmed around on the floor, I reached to grab something, anything I could cling onto as drool fell from my mouth and tears streamed down one side of my face. My wings were flapping around viciously, as they were splattering blood everywhere. Panting I clawed at the ground before flipping onto my back and lifting my shirt so I was staring at my stomach, clawing at the flesh of my stomach, I whimpered at the pain taht was shooting through me. "This is my body!" I cried as I started dragging my claws down my own arms as blood came seeping out of the wounds and onto the floor.

The whispers started to intensify, as every time I made a new wound, another one would quickly close itself up. No matter how many wounds I created, they would simple close up later on. Taking my nails as my hair covered my face I pressed them into the skin of my neck and dragged them down, blood came flowing down as my sobs turned into laughter. "This is my body; I deserve to be in control!" I exclaimed loudly as the whispers turned into angry shouts as the shadows themselves started to grow angry, their smiles turning into frowns as their white eyes turned red. Arching my back I screamed as the shadows started to growl and hiss.

"Mistake"

"You don't deserve to have their blood in you!"

"Die already"

"You're nothing but a disgusting freak, an outcast!"

The shadows screeched as they started going into a frenzy, swirling around as they were leaving the walls and throwing things around. The sound of glass breaking and objects being thrown around filled my ears, as some of them would simply disappear and then reappear. I whimpered as my hair was sprawled out underneath me, I was supposed to be in control, but here I was letting my own power take dominance over me, screeching louder than before I stood up and tackled one of the shadows, causing the others to stop as the one underneath me, squirmed around. "I am your master, you are to obey me!" I screeched as I ripped off the shadows right arm, as a black liquid oozed out of the wound. "You are nothing but my simple means of power so all of you go back to your original places!" I sneered as they all whimpered and disappeared back into the ground. Black smog escaped from the ground as I was on my knees, the shadows swirling around me before forming my shadow.

"Ah" I cried as I arched my back as my wings pressed together before shooting themselves back into my body. The skin fixing itself, I held myself up with my arms as I shook from the sudden action. Looking at the clock I saw it was midnight, it was the next day automatically. Sighing, I fell forward, not wanting to crawl to my bed or anything. Closing my eyes I took slow and steady breaths before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3: New Students and Surprise

All Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix  
All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
Any OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Three-

-Monday Morning-

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, groaning in irritation I didn't even flinch as my bedroom door was thrown open and a certain monochrome clown and my twin came barging in, wide smiles on their faces as Sora had a lollipop in his mouth. "Come on Skylar, time for school" Sora chirped loudly as Laughing Jack walked over and turned my alarm clock off, smiling at me as he put his hands on his hips.

"Don't want to be late" LJ sang as I shot a glare at him.

"What are you so giddy about?" I asked, as I pushed Sora off of me, causing him to fall to the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Oh nothing" LJ said as I raised an eyebrow while standing up and placing my hands on my hips.

"Should I be scared or angry?" I asked, as the psychotic clown laughed.

"Don't know" LJ said. "Well I must be off" he said as he disappeared into a cloud of black and white smoke.

"Whatever he has plan, I'll be ready" I mumbled before looking over at Sora who was sitting on the floor and pouting. "Well go on, get out, I need to get dress so we aren't late for school" I said, as he looked up at me, his pout replaced with a wide smile as he giggled, causing the lights to grow brighter in my room before he quickly stood up and left the room.

"**Well someone's in a good mood**" a soothing voice said as I ignore the shadow on my wall that was smiling at me widely. "**Maybe today won't be so bad**" he said, while moving from the wall to the floor while I started to strip off my pajamas and change into some comfortable clothes.

"Whatever you say Shadow" I grumbled irritable.

"**Aw, still mad about Saturday night, I say you did fairly well at ripping my arm off**" Shadow said as he came out of the ground and stood before me. He had the figure of a male but he was just this black void with white eyes and sharp pearly whites. "**So, what are we doing today?**" He asked as I finished getting dressed, wearing a red flannel shirt that was unbutton to show a black tank top, along with some black jeans that had chains dangling from them and my black and white converse.

"First we go to school and then just come back here and do nothing" I said in a bored tone as I gathered my stuff, as Shadow crossed his arms and pouted.

"**That's no fun**" he pouted as I rolled my blue eyes. Exiting my room, I watched as he turned into a small black mouse and scurried up my leg digging his small claws into my skin as he climbed up my body till he was on my shoulder. Walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen I raised an eyebrow at the hyper woman that was humming in delight as she sat a tray down. She wore a fluffy pink dress with a white apron that had red stains on it. Her pink hair was fluffed all about as her blue eyes were wide with excitement.

"Hello Skylar, I made cupcakes!" The pink haired woman exclaimed.

"I can see that Pinkie" I said, smiling at her as I looked at the freshly baked cupcakes that had a few red swirls in them. "See you got some fresh ingredients" I said as Sora came bouncing into the kitchen, a wide smile on his face as the lights grew bright before dimming back down.

"Yep, got some last night, with the help of Jeff and EJ, such nice boys" Pinkie said, smiling as I snorted at that. "You can have some before heading off to school" she said as she walked out of the kitchen, a bounce in her step.

"Sometimes I feel like you and Pinkie are more like twins then you and I" I said as I looked at Sora who picked up at cupcake, biting into it causing a dark red liquid that was absorbed into the cake to come leaking out onto the pan making small dripping noises. Shaking my head, I chuckled as Sora held the eaten cupcake up, silently asking if I wanted a bite. "Hurry up so we can get going" I said, as the brunette nodded his head.

"**Aren't you hungry? You love Pinkie's cupcakes**" Shadow said in a small squeaky voice as he moved a little on my shoulder. Looking at the small black mouse I shrugged my shoulders and turned around, exiting the kitchen with Sora following after me.

-Time Skip-

Entering the school building, Sora and I went our separate ways. Walking down the hallway, I felt my ears twitch at the low whispers of the other students. Raising an eyebrow I brushed it off and continued on, stopping at my locker I started to put in my combination while lowly humming to myself. "**Aw, such a beautiful voice that no one will ever be able to hear**" Shadow said as I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up" I growled lowly as I pulled my locker open and started to gather what I needed. Closing the metal door I didn't even flinch at the ravenette that was leaning next to the locker next to mine. "Hey fairy boy" I said, my lips twitching upwards at the pout that the ravenette gave me, his green eyes narrowing.

"I told you not to call me that, you know my name's Jack so use it dammit!" Jack snapped as we both started to walk to the first class of the day.

"Whatever you say fairy boy" I said, smiling as Jack groaned.

"Anyways, did you hear?" Jack asked causing me to look at him with a confused look.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"That we got some new students" Jack said, "they just moved into town about two days ago, I think" he said causing me to stop. Thinking back to Saturday I remember the moving truck and three boys.

"**Wow, I can't believe you forgot all about them, Sora was whining and complaining yesterday about wanting to meet them but Slendy wouldn't let you guys leave the house, don't you remember?**" Shadow's squeaky voice asked, sighing, I lifted my hand up to my shoulder and flicked the black mouse off me. "**Hey!**" He exclaimed as he quickly changed into a fly. As Jack and I continue to walk to our first class of the day, I raised an eyebrow as we entered the classroom to see the many females in the class gathered around two boys, one's I remember fairly well due to their unnatural hair colors. I rolled my eyes as I continued onto my seat in the back near one of the windows. I always loved to have a seat next to the window, that way I would be able to look outside to the woods that surrounded the town.

I rolled my eyes at the giggling and giddy girls that surrounded the two boys. Looking at them the first one had long silver hair, his back was to me so I couldn't really see his face but he looked like jock material. Wouldn't surprise me if he joined the football team, the next one looked taller and almost anorexic from how skinny he looked, his hair was spiked everywhere and looked like a raging fire, a blood red raging fire. The vibe I got off of him was a bad boy type, probably a ladies' man as well. As the sound of heels clicking filled my ears as all the females quickly scrambled to get to their seats, not before winking at the two boys. As the teacher entered the room, her electric blue/green eyes narrowed as she looked around the room before stopping and staring at the two new boys.

"Looks like we got some new students, well come on, get up here and introduce yourselves" Larxene (she never liked being called by her last name or 'miss') said. The two boys looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders and standing up, making their way to the front of the room. They lazily stood up there, the silver haired one had a lazy lope sided smile on his lips as the red head had a smirk on his lips. Rolling my eyes I looked to the other side of the room and smile as I saw Jack staring intently at a paper on his desk, his pencil moving with ease as he concentrated on the paper. "Well come on now, tell us your names! We don't have all day!" Larxene snapped her blonde hair swaying a little.

"Hi, my name's Axel Sinclair" the red head said, rolling his acid green eyes, that's when I noticed the upside down purple teardrops under his eyes.

"**Ooo, bad boy got a tattoo**" Shadow buzzed as he flew around me, causing me to glare at the annoying buzzing sound he was creating.

"My name's Riku Robinson" the silver haired dude said, that lope sided smile turning into a bored one.

"**Ooo, he's a hunk, maybe Sora's type**" Shadow buzzed.

"Shut it" I mumbled under my breath so I didn't attract too much attention. Larxene nodded her head.

"Well Axel, Riku, you may go back to your seats" the blonde said as the two boys walked back to their seats, winking at some of the girls. Rolling my eyes at how they all sighed lovely, I looked to Jack who was looking at me before gagging quietly, causing me to chuckle. As class progress I just tapped my fingers lightly against my desk as I ignored the fly that was buzzing around me, my mind was elsewhere as my eyes kept wandering towards the window, looking out towards the window. I smiled as I looked out towards the woods, the leaves on the trees being blown around. But, my smile soon fell as all sounds around me started to disappear; the world looked to be growing dimmer as images flashed, what was once a simple classroom was now a horror show.

Desk were cracked and broken, chairs lying around as everyone's happy faces were frozen with horror as they eyes where nothing but black sockets with blood dripping from them while a black goop dripped from their mouths. I tensed as I looked around the room. "What?" I mumbled as the buzzing stop and Shadow turned back into his normal self, his white eyes narrowed as his sharp teeth were bare.

"**Dammit**" I heard him growl lowly as he looked around the dead and dreary room. I was confused, but most of all terrified, as the student's heads started to turn, their necks cracking as they twisted themselves to look at us. "**Why now? Why is he back all of a sudden?**" Shadow asked, causing me to look at him with questioning eyes. Giggles soon started to erupt from everyone's mouth as the walls started to crack as a black goop came seeping out of them.

"Shadow, what's happening?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"**Nothing important, but right now I need you to close your eyes and just…just cover your ears**" Shadow said. "**Count to three and I promise everything will be back to normal**" he said, looking at me with a soft smile, hesitant I did as he said. Covering my ears and closing my eyes, I lightly counted to three, before taking a deep breath and opening my eyes. When I did I found my head was lying on my desk, Larxene was still going on with her lecture and everything seemed normal but there was no buzzing sound.

-Shadow's P.O.V-

"**Why are you here?**" I asked a growl deep in my throat.

"What, can't an old friend come to visit?" An echo of voices said, narrowing my eyes I hissed.

"**No, you're the reason I'm like this, I had a family, I had a life but now I'm reduce to nothing but a shadow**" I growled, as those voices chuckles echoed throughout the deserted room. "**You ruined everyone's life, you separated us all from one another**" I said.

"No I didn't, you all did that yourselves, I just wanted to make everything better" the voices said as I looked to the wall. A very tall creature stood there, six mouths littered his black torso as his pure red eyes with black pupils looked at me, a wide smile on his lips. His horns curved in many directions as some areas of his body were spiked.

"**Bullshit, you were just selfish**" I said, before smirking. "**But now look at you, stuck in the underworld and not allowed to step foot in the real world, having to travel through the walls**" I said, causing that smile of his to twitch downwards.

"Yes that may be true, but not for long" he said, his voice echoing as I saw that one of the mouths on his body wasn't moving at all. "That little friend of yours has a great importance to me so you go tell my old friend that we'll be speaking to one another soon" he said, before I gasped as I blinked my eyes and found I was in the floor. Looking up I looked at Skylar, her blue eyes held confusion as she seemed tense and nervous while looking to the front. Gulping I quickly slithered around in the floor dashing towards the window and out it, down the side of the building and headed towards the woods. Once fully in and away from peering eyes I shot out of the ground and turned into a pure black wolf. Black smog escaped my fur as I ran through the woods towards the mansion.

"**Got to get to the mansion quickly**" I mumbled to myself as I came to a skidding stop at the front door and turned back into my original form and threw the door open.

"Hey Shadow, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Skylar?" Masky asked as he had just exited the kitchen holding a plate with a piece of cheesecake. Looking at him in a flash I was in front of him, my white eyes wide and frantic.

"**Where's Slender?"** I asked quickly, causing the brunette to shrink back a little.

"In his office" Masky said, as I nodded and quickly shot up the stairs and towards the faceless man's office door. Throwing it open with a great amount of force I stumbled in and slammed my pitch black hands onto the desk and stared into the faceless man's 'face'. He 'looked' at me, tilting his head as if questioning what I was doing here.

"**He's back**" I said, just those simply words were enough to cause time to stop. The pen that was in his pale hand dropped to the desk as he stood up, his chair scrapping against the wooden floor loudly and causing me to wince.

"**_What!_**" Slender screeched the sound of flesh ripping as his face split in half, reveling his sharp teeth and black tongue as his tentacles thrashed around behind him. "**_What do you mean by he's back?!_**" He screeched, causing me to shrink back.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends?

All Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix  
All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
Any OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Four-

-Skylar's P.O.V-

The bell rang loudly as everyone started to gather their things and make their way to their second class of the day. I slowly gathered up my stuff as Jack came bouncing over to me with a wide smile on his face. "So, what are your thoughts on the new students?" He asked, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't much care for them, they look like they fit with the preps more than anything" I said.

"Aw, so you wouldn't want to be their friends?" Jack asked.

"I already made one mistake of befriending a prep and look what happened" I said, my lips twitching downwards as my eyes flashed pure black with red slits before returning to normal. "So shall we head on to second period?" I asked.

"Ah yes, Science with Mr. Vexen…have you noticed none of the teachers like to go by their last names" Jack said as we started to walk out of the classroom.

"Well no one wants to accept that their getting old" I said, snickering as while we were leaving the room I could feel Larxene glaring at my back.

"I'm only twenty five" I heard her hiss under her breath. As we were walking down the hall towards the Science room, my ears twitched as I heard the sounds of footsteps behind us.

"You ask them" I heard a smooth male's voice say.

"No way dude, you're the one who lost the map of this place so you ask them" another male said before a sigh soon followed after.

"Hey, excuse me" I heard the first voice say, turning around I look back to see those two new kids, Axel and Riku.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well we were wondering if you knew where the Science room was, that's our next class" Axel said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, we're actually heading to that class right now, you can just walk with us" Jack said, smiling widely. Looking at him, I sighed and nodded my head as they looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders and got on either side of us, Riku beside Jack and Axel beside me.

"So, what are your guy's names?" Riku asked, his sea green eyes looking around the hallway.

"Jack" the raven haired boy beside me said.

"Skylar" I mumbled, not really comfortable with either of them. Their scents were different from what I'm used to. Riku smelled of sea water and fresh fruits, a weird combination as Axel smelled of ash and spices another strange combination. Soon we were all engulfed in silence as we walked down the slightly crowded hallway.

"So, where did you guys use to live before you moved here?" Jack asked, breaking the silence that had settled between the four of us.

"Oh, we use to live up in the city, but decided we wanted to be closer to nature" Riku said, as I snorted a little. '_To move from somewhere as safe as a city is the biggest mistake a person can make_' I thought. All those city people only have to worry about are the supernatural creatures, while people who live closer to nature had to put up with all the groups. Jack cast a glance to me, narrowing his eyes as if telling me to act causal. Quieting myself, I couldn't help but feel my lips twitch upwards. Soon we reached the Science room, entering we all three went to our separate seats and by that I mean Axel and Riku took a seat in the middle were most of the girls were and Jack and I took a seat in the back together.

We were always partners for everything, we never allowed the teacher to pair one of us up with someone else. As we sat together, I feel Jack lean over until I could feel his warm breath on my ear. "Try not to laugh every time someone says they want to be closer to nature" he said his voice low and would drive any woman crazy, but not me.

"Sorry, but it's just funny how humans don't realize that they're safer in cities instead of nature" I whispered back, turning my head to look at him. I didn't even flinch when the tip of our noses touch and we were basically staring at one another.

"Aw look, it seems the love birds are having a moment" a familiar voice said, causing me to look away from my friend and to the owner.

"Oh, hello Kairi, might I ask what it's like being a bitch?" I asked, leaning forward and placing my hands on my chin while resting my elbows on the desk.

"Oh, well it's quite fine actually" Kairi said, smirking as I laughed. Now Kairi was a decent girl, one of Sora's friends, I talk to her from time to time. She had long auburn hair that reached her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She usually wore pink that seemed to be her favorite color and the only color she knew how to wear. I watched as she and Namine, her twin, took a seat in front of Jack and I. Namine was slightly different, another one of Sora's friends, she had long blonde hair that reached her shoulders and just like her twin, bright blue eyes, but always wore the color white.

Sora had a lot of friends here at school, while I on the other hand had just a few. Not much but enough to keep me happy and satisfied. As they looked back at us, I cast a glance to the floor; remembering that Shadow was still gone. Frowning slightly, I shook it off and decided not to question it. "Alright you little imbeciles, quiet down" Vexen said, he had long blonde hair that was usually put up into a pony tail while his long bangs hanged around his face. He had cold green eyes and his cheek bones popped out a little. He was kind of a creep as most kids at the school defined him; he was the Science teacher and was always grouchy.

Now Science wasn't one of my strong points, so I'm a little behind in this class that and the teacher didn't like me. We didn't get along that well, most of the reason was because I was stubborn, if I didn't understand the work and couldn't have help; I wasn't going to do it. "Look it's your favorite teacher" Jack whispered as he lightly elbowed me while snickering.

"Oh, ha ha ha, you're so funny" I said sarcastically as I rolled my blue eyes.

"Take out a piece of paper, today will be taking notes for the upcoming test this week" Vexen said. I groaned silently, causing the raven haired boy behind me to laugh a little as we both pulled out our notebooks and a pencil.

-Time Skip-

The bell rang loudly, as it was time for lunch. Sighing in relief I quickly put my notebook in my book bag and raced out of the cold classroom, another thing to note about Mr. Vexen is that he loved to keep his classroom freezing cold, even during the fall and winter. Waiting by the door, I watched as Jack finally exited the classroom and looked at me with an amused look. "You really wanted out of there" he said, chuckling as I stuck my tongue out.

"Yeah, well come on, let's get to lunch before the ling gets too long" I said, as we started to walk off.

"Wait" we heard a voice say, as a pair of footsteps came up behind us. I flinched as I felt a hand on my shoulder; grabbing the person's wrist I flipped them over my shoulder and onto their back. Looking down at the person, I saw that Axel kid laying there with a dazed and painful look on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked, groaning as Riku burst out laughing.

"You scared me, what else was I suppose to do?!" I asked, placing my hands on my hips and looking down at him.

"I don't know, yelp or something!" Axel exclaimed, as he pushed himself to stand and glared down at me.

"What do you want anyways?" I asked, narrowing my eyes back.

"We wanted to know if you and your friend here wanted to help us…find the cafeteria" Riku said, a slight blush on his face.

"Like, did you never get a tour of the school or have someone assigned to show you around?" Jack asked, as we all started walking together.

"No" Riku and Axel said, shaking their heads.

"Well you can't rely on us to show you around the whole school, we have classes to get to as well you know" I said, crossing my arms as we walked. Jack laughed a little and patted my shoulder; I dropped my arms as I heard the sound of hurried footsteps running towards us. "Here we go" I mumbled, before being tackled to the ground as weight was put on me.

"Hey Skylar, how was class?" Sora asked, as he sat on my back.

"It was great Sora, how was class for you?" I asked, while lying on my stomach as my twin sat on my back.

"It was good" Sora chirped, as I struggle to flip my body around and let him sit on my stomach. Looking up at Sora, I looked at the three boys looking down at us. Jack looked about ready to explode with laughter while Riku and Axel looked at us with raised eyebrows. Sora looked up at the two new males and tilted his head, before remembering that we had seen them before. "Hello, I'm Sora and you are?" He asked as he got off me and stood up, holding his hand out.

Riku stared down at my brother's hand, an amused expression on his face before he smiled and took a hold of it. Giving it a firm shake, I watched as Sora lightly blushed at the smile on the silver haired boy's lips. "The name's Riku and this is my friend Axel, and you are?" Riku asked.

"Sora, I'm Skylar's twin!" Sora exclaimed quickly as I stood up, only to stumble a little as Sora rammed into me and wrapped his arms around me. A wide, closed eye smile on his face, as I sucked in air after losing some from the brunette ramming into me, looking down at him I sighed and smile.

"I see" Riku said, as Jack burst out laughing. "You two seem very close" he said, smiling as Axel snickered.

"Yeah, let's just get to lunch" I mumbled, walking forward while dragging Sora along with me, the three males laughed as they followed behind the two of us. Once we had gotten our food and were sitting down, I raised an eyebrow as I saw that Riku and Axel had decided to sit with us. "Um, wouldn't you rather go sit at the table full of girls giving flirty winks instead?" I asked.

"Though that does seem like a better option" Axel said, as Riku lightly pushed him.

"You guys seem more fun and amusing then they do" Riku said. At times like these, I wished Namine and Kairi had this lunch period with us, but sadly they don't. I felt Jack place a hand on my back, and gently patted it while looking at me with a look that said 'calm down, your anger is showing'. Looking down I saw that my fist were clenched and I was slightly shaking, these two just for some reason made me uncomfortable, that or something was wrong. Shaking my head I looked at the two new boys and saw that they were whispering to one another before turning to look at Sora, Jack, and I. "So, we decided that you three will be our friends" the silver haired boy said, as Sora smiled widely.

"Yay, new friends!" The brunette cheered, causing some people to turn and look at us with weird looks. I sneered lightly at them, causing them to look away quickly as Sora continued to clap his hands with a wide smile on his face.

"Well at least someone's happy" Axel said an amused smirk on his face as I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we don't exactly know you and you don't know us. So, I don't see how this rash decision your making will turn out anything but a disaster" I said.

"That may be so, but you seem like good people, so who better to be friends with at a new school then with people who seem nice" Riku said, smiling as Sora gushed and laughed a little. I looked to my brother, my eye twitching, even though what he said was indeed sweet and it would be nice to have new friends…that still didn't change the fact that we didn't know them! Beside's they were human, unlike Sora it was going to take a lot more for me to just bluntly accept their offer. It took me forever to accept Kairi and Namine, and even still I have trouble sometimes seeing them as friends.

"Well I don't see any problems with you guys joining our little group" Jack said, smiling with his eyes closed as I cast a glance to look at him. As I looked at him with a blank stare, I watched as he started to sweat nervously and shake while keeping his eyes closed and keeping the smile on his face, though it falter a little. "Don't you agree Skylar?" He asked his voice cracking as I looked forward at the two males.

"Yes, I don't see any problems with it as well" I said, giving a wide fake smile, as under the table I placed on a hand on Jack's knees and squeezed it. Causing the ravenette's eyes to shoot open as he clenched his jaw and shook, he smiled when Sora, Riku, and Axel looked at him with raised eyebrows and confused expressions. I smiled as I continued to clutch his knee, feeling the bone under the skin, shift as it shook, like it was ready to cave in and break into a million pieces. Before that could happen, I stopped and let his knee go while looking at Jack who sighed in relief. "Is everything alright?" I asked, giving a sweet smile as he glared at me.

"Yes, everything's fine, just got a slight cramp in my leg" Jack mumbled as we all soon ate in silence. Looking to Jack he stared back at me before sighing and nodding his head. 'I'll come over today' he mouthed, luckily Axel and Riku were too busy with listen to Sora talk that they didn't take notice to the raven haired boy and I. Nodding my head, I smiled gently as my hair covered my eyes, my stomach twisted slightly as I got a sudden feeling that something was extremely wrong today, like there were bad news awaiting to be deliver today. '_It's probably nothing_' I thought, while shaking my head and listened to what Sora was babbling about.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	5. Chapter 5: Home and Visits

All Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix  
All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
Any OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Five-

"Those new guys sure are interesting" Sora chirped as he and I walked down the path that leads through the woods and towards home.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Is something a matter Skylar?" Sora asked, as I looked at the ground.

"Hm, yeah, just thinking…" I said, trailing off as I continued to stare at the ground. '_He's still not back_' I thought, taking note how Shadow had not come back at all during the rest of the school day. As soon as we reached the front doors of the manor, I stopped, grabbing Sora's wrist before he opened the door.

"What?" He asked, before we both heard a loud crash on the other side. Stepping to the side with my twin we watched as the front door swung open and BEN came rushing out, laughing with an angry Jeff following after him.

"Get back here elf boy!" Jeff roared loudly as he jumped the railing of the porch and ran after the Link look alike who dashed into the woods.

"Wonder what he did this time?" Sora asked aloud, as I chuckled and shook my head.

"Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good" I said giving a breathless chuckle as I walked into the manor with Sora skipping in after me. In the living room L.J and E.J sat on the couch, one munching on candy and the other ripping into a kidney while they watched whatever was airing on the television.

"Hey, we're home" I said, removing my backpack and plopping down on one of the chairs, giving a small 'oof' as Sora jumped on top of me and watched the show that was airing.

"Hey, how was the hellhole?" E.J asked, his eyeless sockets dripping with a black substance staring at me.

"Eh" I said.

"It was amazing; we made friends with the new students!" Sora exclaimed loudly, causing the monochrome clown to laugh.

"Is that so?" L.J asked, pieces of chewed up candy leaving his mouth as he laughed loudly. Sora just smiled and nodded his head up and down in a fast motion.

"Anyways" I said, pushing Sora's head to the side as I stared at the two. "Where's Shadow?" I asked.

-Shadow's P.O.V-

My nose twitched as both Skylar and Sora's scents entered the manor while Jeff and BEN's ran out. Looking towards Slender he sat in his chair, rubbing his temples with his fingers as worry lines were on his faceless face. "**_Tell me once again what he said, child?_**" Slender asked-no more like ordered. Looking at him I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"**He just said that Skylar's very important and that he'll be coming to speak to you soon**" I said, repeating the words I have spoken over a million times since I came back to the manor.

"**_And just how 'soon' are we speaking?_**" Slender asked.

"Soon enough" an echo of voices said as black cracks started appearing on the walls and the room took on a dreary look. Soon mouths curled into wide smiles showing rows of sharp teeth appeared on the wall as well as in the middle stood that same monster stood there in the wall. His hands behind his back as an air of superiority surrounded him.

"**_Shadow, please head downstairs and stay next to Skylar and Sora, don't let either one of them come up here_**" Slender said, straightening himself out in his chair. He looked so formal like a business man; looking at him I nodded my head and disappeared into the floor while slithering out from under the door and down the hallway towards the stairs.

-Slender's P.O.V-

"**_What are you doing here Zalgo? Shouldn't you be busy rotting underground?_**" I asked, intertwining my fingers while 'glaring' at the tall being that was stuck behind the wall.

"Aw, still sore over what happened about, what, a hundred years ago?" He asked five of the mouths on his body moving as the last one stayed shut. It was in the thin line, but out of all the mouths on his body that one was the most dangerous.

"**_Yes_**" I hissed out, my fingers twitching as I tried to keep myself under control. "**_What is this I hear that my little girl is important to you?_**" I asked, growling when he scoffed.

"Oh come now, Slender, we both know the children are not yours" Zalgo said, examining his sharp nails before looking at me with a nerve as I took a deep breath. "Oh, did I strike a nerve?" He asked, humming in amusement.

"**_Just answer the damn question!_**" I sneered.

"Alright, as you know I need someone to replace the human inside me that will sing the song that shall end the world. And because I need the right person that can be able to withstand the hell that is my body, I see your 'daughter' as a perfect fit" Zalgo said, causing my shoulders to tense as growled.

"**_Skylar's a Nothingness, not a human_**" I said.

"Ah, but you forget that she's half Nothingness and half human, meaning she fits the part. She's strong and considering that she's the daughter of the leader of the Nothingness makes that all the more better" Zalgo said.

"**_I won't let you do this; you almost destroyed this world once. I won't let you try and do it again!_**" I exclaimed.

"I didn't try and destroy this world, I try to make it better" he hissed.

"**_You tried to make us all your salves, you wished to kill all the humans and destroy any chances at a peace treaty_**" I growled.

"You know as well as I do that peace treaty wouldn't last, sooner or later one of the other groups would slip. I was doing the right thing in trying to eliminate one of the species and group the others together" he defended causing me to stand and slam my hands onto my desk.

"**_Do you honestly believe in such a lie?! You destroyed many people's lives, Shadow is a prime example of the horrors you did when your plan was in action. The war killed millions and ruined any chances in another peace treaty!_**" I exclaimed. "**_The Supernatural and us had the chance to freely kill and feast upon the humans that have done wrong to others without being attacked for it_**" I said, fuming as he laughed and placed his hands behind his back. His red eyes stared down at me with amusement as his lips curled back into an amused smirk.

"Still the same Slender, you use to think like me, remember? You wanted to get rid of the humans as well, but since you started growing attached to all human children you come by I can't help but see you as weak" Zalgo sneered as my tentacles whipped around crazily behind my back.

"**_Quiet!_**" I snapped my temper rising as one of my tentacles shot out and striked the wall, creating a long scratch down it. The demon chuckled as he raised an eyebrow and watched me with amusement. My body shook as I clenched my fist as we both had a 'stare' down.

-Skylar's P.O.V-

"**Skylar, Sora**" I heard Shadow say, causing my ears to twitch as I look towards the stairs to see him walking down them. He had a nervous smile on his obsidian colored face as he waved. Raising an eyebrow I raised a hand and waved as well.

"Hey, I just noticed something, where's Cloud?" Sora suddenly asked.

"Tch, went to go visit the new meat bags in town, so while you two were getting to know the new kids in that hellhole of learning. Your brother was getting to know the third one" L.J said, un-wrapping a sucker and popping it into his mouth. L.J always had a thing about candy, when Sora and I were young he would offer it to us a million times. Only to be hit in the head by Slender for trying to give us poisonous candy, still being half human it would have made us very sick.

"Oh" Sora and I said nodding our heads before hearing the front door open and slam shut. Looking towards it we all watched Jeff walk in, a frown on his face which looked strange due to the no eyelids and forever smile.

"Finally back I see Jeffery, what did you do to poor BEN?" L.J asked, as Sora and I snickered at the name.

"Don't call me that you derange clown" Jeff sneered as he sat in between L.J and E.J who just scooted over and continued to munch on the bloody kidney, that was almost gone, in his hand. "And what I did to him…" the teenage killer started to say before snickering as the front door was thrown open once more and slammed shut as BEN came walking into the living room. He was dripping wet from head to toe, his pitch black eyes had more blood then usual running down them as he stared forward with a horrified expression. "Enjoy your swim, BEN?" Jeff asked mockingly.

Sora burst out laughing as I covered my mouth and giggled. "Oh, that's just evil, Jeff" I cooed, smiling widely as Shadow burst out laughing as well, before slapping a back on the soaking elf's back.

"Come on BEN, it's just a little water" Shadow purred, causing the smaller male to turn and glare at him as his lips drew back and he sneered.

"I hate water!" BEN snapped causing the coal colored being to raise his hands in defense and laugh. "This bastard threw me in the lake!" He cried out, pointing a sharp finger at Jeff who high five L.J.

"I think it's a good thing that Jeff threw you in the lake, now you don't smell as horrible as you did before" I said, chuckling as the blonde turned his glare on me.

"Fuck you" BEN sneered.

"No thanks" I purred, smiling as the smaller male threw his hands in the in expiration before turning on his heel and storming off.

"You really pissed him off this time, Jeff" Sora said, giggling as the raven haired male just scoff and leaned back. Soon he kicked his feet up so that they were resting on the coffee table, while he buried his hands into his hoodie's front pocket.

"Do I look like a give a fuck? He'll get over it sooner or later" Jeff said, his wide unblinking eyes staring at the television as we all just shrugged our shoulders and continued to watch what was on.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6: Talks and Messes

All Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix  
All Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.  
Any OCs belong to me.

* * *

-Chapter Six-

-Axel's P.O.V-

"I feel like that chick hated us" Riku said as we walked towards our house. I raised an eyebrow as I looked over at him with my green eyes.

"Oh, why's that?" I asked, as he looked at me.

"Just seemed like it, though her brother was very cute" the silver haired teen said, looking to the side with a blush.

"Heh, first day at our new school and you already want to bang the first cute boy you run across" I joked, nudging Riku in the side with my elbow as we walk up the steps of the porch and towards the front door. Pushing it open the sound of laughter reached our ears as we looked at one another with a raised eyebrow before following the laughter to the source. Peeking into the kitchen we both found Leon at the kitchen table, a small smile on his lips as he was speaking to a blonde. The blonde's hair was styled exactly the same way as that Sora kid's hair and his eyes were the same color as his and his sister's.

"Axel, Riku. I see you both are back from school" Leon said as he looked towards us, the smile on his lips replaced with its usual straight line.

"Yeah, who's this?" Riku asked as we entered the kitchen and set our things down.

"This is Cloud Strife; he came by earlier today to help make us feel welcome. Says he has two siblings that go to school with you two" Leon said, his blue eyes flickering over towards the blonde before coming back.

"Oh, who are your siblings?" Riku asked

"Sora and Skylar" Cloud said, smiling at us both.

-Skylar's P.O.V-

The front door once again swung open as Jack entered the living room. He stopped and stared at all of us as we lazily stared at the TV. "Well I see you all are using your time productively" he said before staring at me. He motioned his head towards the stairs as I nodded my head and pushed Sora off of me. He landed with a loud 'oof' on the floor as I stood up and stepped over the brunette who stayed seated on the floor.

His eyes still focused on the TV as Jack and I started to walk over to the stairs. I stopped once my foot made contact with the bottom step before looking back at Shadow who had turned into a wolf as he started to follow after us. "Stay" I said, watching as his lips tugged downwards as he stared at me with sad white eyes. His ears drooped as he turned and stalked over to Sora, before lying down on the brunette's face.

"What the fuck, get off me!" Was Sora's muffled reply as the boys on the couch burst out laughing as Jack and I walked up the steps. Walking down the hallway, we both stop at the commotion going on in Slender's office; the voices were muffled by the thick walls and hard oak door. But, it was obvious there were two voices screeching at one another, looking at each other we slowly backed away from the door and continued on down the hall. Entering my room I gently closed the door and turned to face the raven haired male. My eye twitched as I watched him dive towards the bed and jump on it before lying sideways on it.

He propped his head up with his hand and started at me with pursed lips. "Draw me like one of your French girls" he cooed, before yelping as his own shadow kicked him off of the bed. "I fucking hate your powers" he mumbled from his spot on the floor before sitting up.

"Anyways, let's get back on topic here" I said, strutting over to my bed and sitting down.

"Ah yes, the topic of the new guys and why you hate them" Jack said.

"I don't hate them" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Then why didn't you want them sitting with us?" He questioned.

"They make me feel uncomfortable and they're humans" I said.

"You're half human and Kairi and Namine are humans and you don't mind them" Jack said.

"Yes because they're Sora's friends and I know they won't hurt us" I said.

"Then why do you think that the two new guys will hurt you?" Jack inquired as he leaned forward.

"Because we don't know anything about them yet, who knows they could be just like..." I stopped and trailed off before shaking my head. "I just think these rash decisions you all are making aren't going to end well for any of us" I said, as the ravenette before me furrowed his brows.

"Skylar" Jack said as I hummed. "You need to let go of the past" he said as he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look into his green eyes.

"Shut up Fairy boy" I mumbled, crossing my arms and looking away.

-Sora's P.O.V-

I pushed Shadow off of me, sitting up and gasping for air as he transformed back into his normal form while snickering. I narrowed my eyes at him as they flashed pure white as the lights around us started to grow brighter before dimming down. "**Come on So-So, it was only a harmless joke**" Shadow said, giving a wide toothy smile. Crossing my arms I pouted as the three on the couch continued to snicker.

"Shut up!" I barked at the three causing them to close their mouths while their bodies still shook with laughter. The sound of the front door opening caught all of our attention as Cloud walked into the room. A gentle smile was plastered on his face as he entered the room and looked at us all.

"Where's Slender? I need to speak to him about something" he said.

"In his office" E.J said, pushing himself up off the couch and stretching.

"Where are you going?" The monotone clown asked with a raised eyebrow and bright white eyes that shined with amusement.

"To get more food" the cannibal mumbled as he walked past Cloud and towards the front door. Once he was gone Cloud started to make his way up the stairs before Shadow quickly raced past him and blocked him from going any further up the stairs. I raised an eyebrow as I stared at the scene.

"Shadow, move" Cloud said with a raised eyebrow as the shadow shook his head back and forth.

"**You don't want to bother Slender at the moment**" Shadow said.

"Oh and why's that?" Cloud asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"**Because he's busy, yeah, he's busy with some things**" Shadow said, nodding his head as his voice wavered a bit.

"So, he's never cared before about Skylar, Sora, or I walking into his office while he's busy. Now move" Cloud said, pushing the shadow over the stairs railing as he continued his way up.

"**Wait, Cloud**" Shadow called out, but the blonde was already up the stairs.

"What's the big deal if he goes bother Slendy?" I asked, not getting a response at the shadow just stared up the stairs with a gloomy expression.

"**He's going to kill me**" Shadow mumbled as I looked to L.J and Jeff who shrugged their shoulders. Shrugging my shoulders I turned my attention back towards the TV.

-Cloud's P.O.V-

'_That was strange_' I thought as I cast a look behind me before heading towards Slender's office door. Grabbing the door knob I stopped as I heard curses and growls on the other side. Pulling my hand back, I hesitated to open the door, especially when a loud crash sounded out. Furrowing my brows I took a deep breath and swung the door open. I was shocked to find the room in disarray as Slender stood in the middle of it all.

He was facing the wall, his tentacles out and pointed towards the wall in a threatening way. Gashes littered the walls; chairs were broken as the window was shattered as well. A book shelf was tipped over having book scattered around the floor, their pages torn and crinkled. "What the hell happened here?" I asked, stepping into the messy room as Slender's head shot towards me.

"**_Child, what are you doing in here?_**" Slender asked as I narrowed my eyes.

"I already told you I'm not a child anymore so you don't have to keep calling me that!" I snapped. "And why I'm here is because I need to discuss something with you" I said, stepping further into the room. I watched as his blank canvas of a face turned back towards the wall, casting a glance towards it as well I found nothing but long gashes embedded into its wooden surface. "Uh, did something happen that I need to be aware of?" I asked.

"**_No, nothing you need to concern yourself with_**" Slender said, coughing as he fixed his tie. His tentacles moved around the room, straighten the few chairs that weren't smashed to smithereens and straightening up the crooked desk. Sitting down in his chair, he tilted his head and motioned me to sit. Hesitantly I did, wincing as the wood creaked under my weight and the legs wobbled a bit. "**_So what is it you wish to discuss with me?_**" He asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
